


Among The Stars |Book 1|

by AestheticJxxn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticJxxn/pseuds/AestheticJxxn
Summary: Have you ever wonder what is beyond the stars? The adventure begins on someone that wants answers but doesn't know the consequence of finding them.





	Among The Stars |Book 1|

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original Book that I am currently working on, that is also on Wattpad.

Stars.

They hold secrets that not even astrologists can figure out. We all learn secrets even if they are meant to be kept as a secret.

If you are reading this, then why the fuck are you, in the first place. You're just probably bored as hell and was trying to find something to do. Congrats, you just found this book.

Anyways, my name is Nio Lyvan. I know, I have a weird name but I kinda like it. It makes me unique and different. I always love being different.

The fact that I love stars is an understatement, that I am different than most people. I am currently looking through my telescope. The Stars were twinkling into the night. The air was softly blowing and it was pitch black. You can hear the soft crickets chirping in the dark.

It was about 2 am in the morning and I am still up because I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing with thoughts that it was hard for me to even think about sleep. I was forming questions in my head that I don't have the answers too. Mostly, because I don't know the circumstances of the outcomes of these questions.

As I look through the telescope, the Stars glowed softly but I couldn't help but admire them. I always think that the stars have their own secrets but I never ask anyone, so It was just my opinion.

I sigh and put away my telescope. I went inside my little home. I changed into something comfortable and went to bed. 

During the next morning, I was still tired and I have my head in my hands as I was having breakfast with Mai.

"You stayed up late, didn't you," Mai asked me as he stares. I groan before nodding with a pout as I ate my food.

Mai chuckles at that. "Well, it's your fault for staying up late." He said to me. 

"I know. You don't have to tell me, Mai." I said to him as I ate my food. It was hard to live my own life since I live alone but I at least have Mai, to keep me company.

I look up from my breakfast and noticed that Mai was staring at me. "What are you staring at, freckled face."

"Nothing, Nio," Mai said to me before getting up and placed his plate in the sink. I watch him leave the dining room. I huff out a breath as I just play with my food. Mai has been with me for a long time. He worries a lot, very protective, wouldn't leave me alone when I am hurt and is very loyal, but I wouldn't have it any other way. After all, He is my best friend.

I smile at that thought. Mai isn't your typical male. He stands at least 185.42 cm in height, has a big body build with wide shoulders and toned muscles. He has sun-kissed skin with freckles on his face. He has forest green eyes, that twinkle with excitement every time he gets excited about something. He has brunette hair that seems to have a gold tint to them when the light hits it. He has soft facial features around his face but definitely has a defined jawline.

Yet, don't let his looks fool you. He is a force to be reckoned with. He can say every curse word at you every time he is angry. It's hilarious. I once made him mad and he said some curse words, that I don't even know of.

I got up from my seat and went to the trash can to throw away the rest of my food. I wasn't hungry anymore and place the plate in the sink. I went to my room to change. I look through my closet but my clothing was consist of black, blue or grey clothing. I picked a royal blue button up shirt and black jeans.

I get changed. After, a few minutes, I have finally gotten dressed. I never looked into the mirror to see how I looked, since I always looked average. Not that I mind though, I'm never one to stand out because I love being the unnoticed one and the outcast.

Mai always says that I am perfect but I have to disagree with him. No one is born perfect, everyone is imperfect and so am I. I have my faults and strengths just like everyone else. I don't see how he can always say I'm perfect to him when I can't even agree that I'm perfect. It's confusing me more and more.

I walk out of my room and went to the living room. I sat down and look around. I started to think about my past. I can't even remember what was my life before I was 14 years old. My memories have always been fuzzy when I tried to think of the past since I lived alone for most of my life. I let the silence take over as I sat there quietly when I felt a cold breeze fly through and I shivered. I looked around again. I noticed a book that fell from my bookshelf.

"What the-" I said as I get up and walk over. I pick up the book and read the title.

"The Secrets Of Realms." I read out loud.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind me said and I jumped in surprise. I turned around and see my best friend, Mai. I gasp as I hold a hand over my heart.

"Don't sneak up on me and a book fell," I said to him and showed him the book. I saw his eyes widen and he snatched the book out of my hands.

"I don't want you reading this book, understood?" Mai said to me in a strict tone as he puts the book back onto the shelf. I wanted to argue with him because why was that book important if I can't even read it?

So, I settled with just nodding since I don't like getting Mai angry. "Okay, I won't read the book, I promise." I said to him and I see him relaxed. Let's be real, promises are made to be broken.

Mai sigh and he looks at me. " Good. Are you ready to go?" He asks me as he tries to make me forget about the book. Spoiler alert! He doesn't do a good job. I just nod as he grabs his sweater. We both leave the little house and head out for our daily walk. I kept thinking about the book and how Mai tried to make me forget about it.

_'What are you keeping from me, Mai? Is it so sacred that you need to keep it from me? Even if, you promised me no more secrets when I found out about your past. Is it all a lie?'_


End file.
